creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Tidy Up
I remember a small town. And in that town lived a young man by the name of Bill. Now if you asked anybody in that town about him, they'd probably tell you about how lazy he was. "His room was a mess, his laundry in heaps, and he never even bothered to brush his teeth," they'd say. Of course, Bill's mom was exasperated from all of this. She had tried everything to convince him. She offered him rewards, she threatened him with punishment. She even told him stories about a figure called "La Limpiar". Now the people in Bill's town were extremely superstitious, and they believed in a being by the name of "La Limpiar". She was a human-like being which would wander into houses with messy children. She'd clean up their messes, then (according to rumors) gobble those lazy, good-for-nothing kids in one swift gulp. But Bill wasn't like the others. He didn't believe in monsters, ghouls, ghosts, or an afterlife. So he continued his lazy, slobby ways. One day, his mother left him home alone. She had gone on a trip for a few days, leaving Bill behind. She had given him the task of carrying a crate full of bananas into the house. So he put on his boots, and headed outside. He went up to her truck, and found a very, very heavy crate of bananas sitting in the back. He picked it up with all his strength. In other words, it was dragging across the ground. As he took it inside, bananas started to fall out everywhere. Bill didn't bother picking them up. By the time he was back inside, the crate was half empty. He kicked off his boots, not watching where they went. One hit a small stand. KRRRSSSSCCH!!! His mother's antique Navajo vase was now nothing more than millions of pieces of broken clay. Bill didn't mind. As he set down the crate, a loose nail ripped open the skin on his index finger. Bill held in many choice words as he stomped over to the bathroom, leaving a long, wet trail of blood behind. As he wrapped a bandage around the wound, he shuffled over to the toxic waste dump that was once his family's couch and started to watch TV. Many hours later, Bill, in a daze from watching so much TV, turned off the television and headed off to bed. He lay on his mattress, all covered in grime and filth. So grimy and filthy, in fact, some even claim that there was a dead rat under his sheets. While he slept, the door slowly creaked open. A strange lady, all wrapped in blue, was carrying all the bananas that had fallen out of the crate that morning. She quickly spotted the crate in the kitchen. As she dumped in the bananas, she realized how messy the house was. She started by taking the broken pieces of vase she had found. Immediately, almost as if it were a jigsaw puzzle, she quickly put the vase back together, piece by piece. To ensure it stayed this way, she cast a spell over it that held all the pieces in place. She mopped up the trail of blood. As she did, she studied the DNA to see who could've been so neglectful. She quickly leapt over to the couch, and then put it back together, pushing in loose springs, reinserting the stuffing, wiping away every stain, and sewing up the holes. Before long, it was as good as new. Finally, she looked towards the door of Bill's bedroom. Bill was still fast asleep when he felt something. Something odd. Underneath him, it was no longer sharp, lumpy, and slimy like every night. Tonight, it was...comfortable. Soft as silk. As he woke up, he saw before him that lady. Only in his eyes, she was something much different. To a good, clean person, like you (I hope) or me, she looks like the most beautiful creature you ever laid eyes on. Not to Bill. What Bill saw was a wild, untameable beast, lying at the foot of his bed. Its eyes burning red, its skin yellow, and its claws as sharp as daggers. It quickly pounced at him, and tore open his neck. As everything faded to dark, the beast immediately ripped him away from his bed, carrying him out of the house, making sure not to leave any trace or evidence behind. A few days later, Bill's mother was quite surprised to see her house all clean. Not a bit of dirt left on the floors, or a speck of mold on the walls. She looked over at the sofa, and was quite impressed. "Hmm," she figured. "Maybe Bill did this?" Then she walked into her son's room. But there was nothing. No one. So she smirked to herself and had another thought. "Or maybe I got help from another source." So let this be a lesson to you. If you are foolish enough to leave your room, or your entire house a wreck...it's waiting. Not a beautiful lady dressed in blue, cleaning your house like your own personal maid... ...but rather a beast, one with bone-chilling red eyes and yellow skin, and claws sharp enough to tear your throat open. It exists. And it's everywhere you look. Category:Beings Category:Disappearances